RH IF: Another Survivor
by JustLuck
Summary: Alpha Team had the samples, but unforeseen circumstances causes the fall of most of the team and the loss of the virus samples. The surviving member can't go back empty-handed so he had to stay. During the events of Raccoon City's fall another survivor need to find an exit out of that unexpected hell hole.
1. Mission Delayed

**To be honest, I didn't expect to do a midday upload. Think I'm accustomed to late night uploads. This is inspired by Gravenimage's "Resident Huntsman" and Edrap's "Resident Huntress B".**

**Going through the cutscenes in RE2 Remake I didn't see Alpha Team get killed by Birkin. I think that's only in the original RE2... maybe Darkside Chronicles too, but I'm not completely sure on that or any other games. I thought about putting that in. I did consider volume 5 but decided to follow the trend of using volume 6.**

**This was initially going to be a one-shot, but then I thought about having two chapters. One for Alpha Team's mission and the demise of most of their members. The other for the actual run of 4th Survivor. There may or may not be a potential extra chapter.**

**One of the two inspirations has an idea on what character I will use.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RT and Resident Evil is owned by Capcom.**

* * *

**September 22, 1998**

**NEST Laboratory**

**23:45**

**(U.S.S Alpha Team, J. Martinez POV)**

I see Dr. Birkin carefully yet hastily storing vials in brief case with night vision from the duct above him.

"Got eyes on the G-Virus." I switch back to standard vision as a waited for the squad leader's decision.

"We're going in." Came the quick order as I see my squad advancing to surround Birkin. I readied my gun, blew off the hatch and dropped through the duct in front of Birkin. We all have our guns aimed at the doctor.

"Doctor Birkin, You'll come along with us quietly." The commanding officer said with raised hand as Birkin slowly got up with the case in his arms. I see that he is trying to avoid unnecessary conflict.

"You think I didn't know you were coming." The doctor's right hand slowly reached inside the left half of his lab coat to his waist. I'm prepared to fire in case he pulled out a possible weapon. "This is my life's! I'm not handing over anything!"

"We have our orders, Doctor Birkin." The doctor started to show facial signs of aggression at the CO's statement. "I'll ask you one more time."

Birkin started to breathe hard and pulled out a pistol. I immediately reacted by firing multiple shots into Birkin's body before he could fire a single bullet.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" MY CO commanded as Birkin's body fell to the floor dropping the case of G-Virus samples and his gun.

One of the members of my squad slowly approached the dead doctor to check his pulse from the neck to see if the doctor was still somehow alive. The verdict was that the doctor is dead. That verdict got me in trouble with my CO. "What the fuck were you thinking!? Our orders were to bring him in alive!" He yell at me.

My leader proceeded to report to headquarters. "We're in, sir, but we had a snafu. Target resisted, we had to take him out." The resistance was close to becoming a reality. The Co waited for some response. "That's correct sir." The one who checked Birkin for any pulse was waiting for orders in relation to the CO's communication. "Roger that. Just the samples then." I see my squad member pick up the case of G samples.

"Lets move!" My entire squad followed the CO.

**(POV end)**

Barely even a minute after the U.S.S Alpha Team left with the G samples, William Birkin somehow jump-started his heart, but had limited time to live and limited ability to move due to the bullets put into his body. He assume that the fact that his life's work being taken was the reason he was barely alive now.

He used whatever strength he had to sit himself up against the wall device that had stored the G-Virus he was moving.

William counted himself very fortunate that not all G samples were taken because he had one sample on his person. The sample's power will allow him to attain all of the stolen G samples.

He breathed heavily. "You don't get away that easily..." The doctor then injected himself with the G-Virus in the chest which caused him more pain, but it was pain he was willing to endure.

As soon as he threw away the empty container he started to feel the effects of G. He was now in a kneeling position.

Immediately after the injection Annette Birkin walked into the hall and saw the condition of her husband as well as the empty vial that contained a G sample. "Good god, William. What have you done?"

William suddenly stood up on his feet as if he was never injured, but he is feeling the pain and mutations being caused by the G-Virus. "G is my creation!" He shouted, ignoring the fact that his wife was their. His focus was solely on the USS Alpha Team. He gasped because of a pulse from the G-Virus and slowly walked forward to in pursuit of his stolen creation.

See the early stages of the G mutations affecting her husband Annette picked up the pistol on the floor and aimed at her husband. "William!" She called out. Her hands trembled. She was hesitating on pulling the trigger.

All she could do was watch William walk away.

* * *

**Later that Night**

**September 22, 1998**

**Raccoon City Sewers**

**23:52**

Alpha Team accessed the Raccoon City Sewers via NEST Tram for extraction with the samples of G and T. All of a sudden they hear monstrous footsteps nearby.

"Stay alert!" The Alpha Team CO commanded. His men aimed their weapons down the hallway they traversed from the NEST Tram. After a few seconds the footsteps stopped.

"AAHHHH!" The members heard the scream of their teammate and saw him get flunged into the wall from around the corner. He then slid to the floor leaving a huge streak of blood on the wall indicating his death.

Alpha Team consisted of 8 members, including the CO. Two were left behind in case their secondary objective, Annette Birkin, appeared. The primary objectives being apprehending William Birkin and collecting the G and T samples. If one was dead then the other was most likely dead too.

The footsteps continued and a monstrous figure appeared around the corner. It's appearance was unnatural, but it seemed familiar.

"Holy shit. Is that… Doctor Birkin?" Martinez asked slowly in surprise on how Birkin survived.

Yes, it was surprise. However, no one can afford to remained surprised.

"The doctor must have hid a sample from us and used it on himself. Open fire!" The CO commanded.

The others obeyed the command and shot at the thing with their sub machine guns. The one carrying the case of samples was the only one using a pistol.

As soon as they opened fire at Birkin, or rather G, grabbed Martinez with it's huge right arm and crushed him in his grip. Not letting go G used the same arm to slam the case carrier into the wall. The force killed the carrier as well as opened the case of samples. The top layer of samples, the T samples, fell out and broke on the floor.

G temporarily ignored the gunfire and approached the case for the G samples. Picking up the intact G samples, G ate them.

The rats near G's feet started to ingest the remains of the T virus.

"Damn it!" The CO let out in frustration. The samples were gone, his team had to deal with a mutated Birkin, and now rats were going to spread the T-Virus via the sewer system which is linked with the Raccoon City water supply. "Our ammunition seems to hurt it, but it's ineffective. Retreat!"

At the same time the order was issued G threw the dead body of Martinez one of the subordinates which knocked down the target and rushed to another Alpha Team member and slashed at him with the early, underdeveloped stage of a claw-like hand which resulted in immediate death. G then killed the knocked down member in a similar manner.

The CO and his remaining subordinate ran away from G and fire at it when the opportunity was presented to slow it down as it pursued them. They knew that they couldn't exactly eliminate this creature.

G couldn't couldn't close the distance between it and the remaining members of the U.S.S Alpha Team so it ripped off a pipe from the sewer ceiling and threw at the gunman that was not the CO, impaling him to the wall. However, he didn't die immediately.

"Com..plete… the mission… Reaper." Said the dying Alpha member.

A rather pointless thing to say. The Grim Reaper always completes his mission and comes back alive. What just happened was a major set back but he believe he could salvage the situation.

For now, he must escape Birkin.

* * *

**September 22, 1998**

**Raccoon City Sewer System/Underground Facility, Worker's Break Room**

**23:57**

The Grim Reaper successful evaded Birkin, but the evasion wasn't without considerable set backs. He need to report what happened. He would be slightly surprised if he gets called back to headquarters.

"This is Hunk from Alpha Team."

"_We read you Alpha. We see that you are not at the extraction point. Why is that?"_

"There were unexpected set backs. Birkin somehow survived being gunned down and injected himself with a hidden G sample he had on his person and injected himself with it. He pursued and eradicated my squad. He also ate all the samples of the G-Virus we procured as well as spread the T-Virus in the Sewers via rats and the sewer system." Hunk explained the situation.

"Truly_ unfortunate, but we can't have you coming back empty handed. __If Doctor Birkin can hide a sample from you then there is a small chance that another sample exist. You will remain in Raccoon City until you either procure another G sample or obtain research data containing the formula for the G-Virus. __Once you do contact Nighthawk for extraction.__"_

Hunk expected that decision. His employers knew of his performance in the field and have high expectations for him. No matter the set back, Hunk will complete his mission. He just has to deal with a lot more obstacles. He is also more accustomed to doing things solo.

"Understood."


	2. Evac

**Cutting it close to the end of the month. As you know, this story has two inspirations. It up to the respective authors of those stories to view this as canon with their stories or not. Personally, I hope they don't so I can get away with some things in a bonus chapter that they may not agree with.**

**Yeah, the story technically ends here.**

**Edit: Forgot to put in line breaks. Was in a rush to get to work on time.**

* * *

**September 29, 20XX**

**Somewhere on the Anima Continent**

**23:30**

A Mistralian airship was preparing to land in a cleared area in the middle of a forest. When it landed, the doors opened to reveal a female Mistralian pilot.

The pilot was not who she seemed to be. Her clothes began to dematerialize her appearance, showing her true identity. Her long flowing hair had three colors which were pink on the right half, brown on the right half, and streak of white on the pink side which was soon obstructed by a bowler hat that belonged to her deceased partner. She had a pale white complexion and her eyes were two different colors following a similar color scheme to her hair to signifying heterochromia. She wore a brown jacket that had pink trimmings and was pink inside which ended below her shoulders and above her chest. She wore a white pointed vest which was pink inside that exposed her midriff and seemed to be connected to her coat by two brown belt shoulder straps, a gray scarf, pants, gloves, and heels which matched her vest.

Her entire color scheme reflected neapolitian ice cream which was also the basis for her name, Neo. Her reason for being in the middle of nowhere? IT was to pick up someone, her employer who she sees approaching the ship she stole. The same person she initially blamed for her partner's death, Cinder Fall.

Cinder had short black hair, pale complexion, earrings, and an amber right eye. Her other eye was scarred from her time at Beacon and was covered by a three strapped eyepatch. She wore a black tank top and shorts that are mostly cover by a black cloak. Those three items all had gold trimmings. While her cloak covered most of her outfit it mainly covered the left side of her body and her Grimm arm. The cloak was held together by a blue feather accessory. She wore a black band over her wrist, and black and gold band over the bandages on her left arm, and black knee-high heeled boots.

Cinder stopped to look at the ship and looked pleased. "It should get us to Solitas. After that you might wanna try materializing yourself some snow boots." Cinder approached the ship board it.

Neo rolled her eyes at the last part. She hopped off the ship and signaled Cinder to stop because she wanted to display her ability to her employer.

Neo touched the exterior of the stolen ship and closed her eyes to focus on the large vessel. She began to materialize the image of an Atlesian ship over the Mistralian ship. This was certainly a heavier application for her illusions, but it's something she can do.

Neo successful made the illusion of an Atlesian airship, but the illusion only lasted a few seconds since it quickly tired out Neo. After taking a short breath of air she smirked at Cinder and snapped her fingers.

Cinder was impressed. "You know Neo, someone once asked me if I believe in destiny." She spoke as she boarded the ship with Neo following. "And I'm happy to say I still do." The ship doors close behind them.

The airship is set to autopilot to their destination. Travel time is expected to be several hours long. In case anything unexpected happened during the flight, one of them had to stay in the cockpit. Neo stayed in the cockpit while Cinder rested in the back.

* * *

**September 29, 1998**

**Raccoon City Sewers**

**04:30**

It took Hunk a week to obtain another sample of the G-Virus. The T-Virus spread too quickly and the mutated Birkin was almost constantly looking for him in the sewers and underground to exact it's revenge.

The chase almost completely prevented Hunk from going back to Nest and made made him use up quite bit of ammo. However, something caught G's attention at some point that night which granted Hunk the time to freely search for the G sample or the G formula which he later found out was missing.

During the search he found his dead allies. He fired several rounds from his submachine gun into their heads in case they turned from a T-Virus infection and attacked him. Making sure they were dead he scavenged their bodies for any extra supplies to aid in his own escape. While scavenging set a signal for Nighthawk to come for extraction.

Now he was traversing through the sewers until he received a transmission. "_This is Nighthawk. Come in, Alpha. __Alpha, do you read?__"_

"Nighthawk, this is Hunk from Alpha Team." Hunk's voice gave confirmation that Alpha was still alive.

"_Man, I thought you were all wiped out. I've been trying to-"_ "I'm at point K12. Need info on my extraction." Hunk interrupted Nighthawk as he did a quick check on his submachine gun and then his other weapons as he continued to traverse through waste filled water.

"_Guess there's no keeping down the Grim Reaper, huh?"_

"My extraction point!" Hunk demanded as he slid down an incline.

"_Relax, Mr. Reaper. I'm headed towards the front gate of the R.P.D. Pick you up there."_

"Got it." As soon as the transmission ended zombies began to rise up from the sewer water. Hunk rather not deal with every single hostile in his path. He must escape with an intact G sample.

* * *

**Raccoon City Sewers**

**04:33**

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Cinder woke up and found herself on top of a pile of trash and tainted water. A sewer?

She is not aware of how she got there but the first thing she immediately thought was some type of illusion or altered perception. Two people came to mind.

Cinder eliminated Emerald since they were separated at the battle of Haven Academy. Emerald can alter a person's perception and make her target see or hear things that aren't even there like hallucinations. Then there was Neo who can do similar to Emerald, but different. Neo can make her illusion seem real and anyone can physically interact with her illusions. Neo can pass off as a Mistralian pilot and from a previous report Neo can make it seem like she can teleport. If Cinder got the chance to feel the airship when Neo disguised it as an Atlesian model she was almost completely certain that it can pass off as a genuine Atlesian airship.

Neo and Emerald can certainly make a devastating pair, but that is just an after thought. All Cinder knew is that Neo had no part in taking her to wherever she is. There was no physical contact and this space seemed to large for it to be an illusion in an airship.

Cinder pulled out her scroll to figure out where she is. Her scroll was modified by Dr. Watts so it can function properly even if one of the CCT Towers was offline. Her scroll acted like a portable, but weaker version of those towers. Her scroll was also waterproof, resistant against thermal temperatures, and had infinite battery life. If she didn't have the infinite battery then she would have to control the output of her maiden abilities to use electricity to charge it. She even had another copy of the Queen virus.

When she accessed the GPS function on her map of Remnant she got two error messages. One said that here current location is unavailable and the other said that she is not connected to the CCT's.

"Strange. The only CCT Tower that fell is Beacon's. Haven's is still intact." Cinder knew that nothing has been done to the other CCT's.

She doubted that this was a defect from the enhancements Dr. Watts put in. From her personal experience with the doctor's tools given to her they have yet to fail… until now. Yet, this doesn't seem like a technological failure. Magic perhaps?

The only people she knew could use magic are maidens such as herself, the Branwen twins, Salem, and the reincarnated headmaster. Divine beings? She didn't believe in any gods other than her mistress, Salem. While she didn't believe in other divine beings she may acknowledge their existence if her mistress shared that information. However, those gods aren't needed.

Looks like she needed to find a way out herself. At the risk of making the stench worse Cinder used her maiden powers to fly in the sewers, proceeding at a steady pace. She rather not walk through the waste filled water and possibly catch a disease. Especially when her attire is not made for the situation.

Nothing to note as she flew until she saw a platform above the Sewer water which revealed a door. She landed and opened the door and found a catwalk staircase to her left. The rest of the room did not seem like something you'd find in a sewer. There was a laptop terminal and rails on a slope for an elevator shaft. "An underground facility?"

Cinder went up the stairs and climbed a latter to find another door. Behind the door seems to be some kind of maintenance room. As soon as she opened the door she head something quickly approaching and growling. Operating on instinct, she created a glass sword in her right hand enhanced by fire magic and slashed at whatever was coming at her. Once she got a look she sees that she had decapitated to dogs that jumped at her. The dogs were not normal ones because their teeth were abnormally sharp and had completely white, but the most eye catching characteristic they had was their decaying flesh. Their flesh decayed to the point where she can see bones in some areas.

"You aren't just some rabid dogs." Cinder wondered what happened to cause these dogs to look like that, but her main priority was getting above ground to figure out where she was at.

Cinder fell through a drop point at the right side of the room. She dropped down into another room and found three contacts and a dead body. Two of the contacts were eating the corpse.

"Definitely not normal. Cannibals?" The contacts then turned to her, showing her their bloodied mouths and discolored bodies. Then her mind was brought back to the dogs. She wondered if the dogs caused whatever change their was in the people she sees or if it was something else. She was betting on the latter.

"As interesting as this is, I got to go." Cinder passed by the zombies and entered a walkway over a body of water. There were more zombies and dogs in the path. She used her maiden powers to fly over the path to the other side where she found a door. The dogs were jumping at her mid flight, but they missed their chance to bite her.

Closing the door behind her, Cinder walked down a flight of stairs into a somewhat circular room with a few exits. In that room there was a zombie lying on the floor. She was ready to sever the head until she noticed a couple of details.

"A bullet wound to the head… and a few bloody footprints from a small pool of blood from this creature." Someone else was here and they unknowingly showed her the correct path to go.

Following the path she found another pathway above sewage which she casually flew over the other side to avoid unnecessary trouble. Running up the flight of stairs to her left she found another path that would normally force people to walk through its sewage water, but not her.

Using her maiden powers to fly once again, she turns around the corner and see a forked path along with two hulking masses of flesh almost completely blocking each pathway by grounded entry. There was enough space above for to fly through. The question now was which path? Left or right?

Cinder made the decision to go right, but as soon as she did she got grabbed by one of the hulking masses of flesh and it has it's tentacle like appendage in her face either ready to eat her or to spit something. Using the weapon she created earlier she stabbed the tentacle appendage cause the creature let going screaming in pain as it shot some type of liquid during the pained reaction.

Cinder was not sure if that liquid was poisonous or acidic, but she was glad she didn't make contact with it. She stabilized herself in midair as soon as she was let go by the thing, but then she was grabbed by the other creature and grounded. The second creature was going to spit it's unknown liquid at her but she had a quick counter. Cinder shoved her Grimm arm into the mouth of the tentacle to tear some flesh and channeled her maiden powers through her it to burn the creature from the inside.

"If that didn't kill it immediately then it will die in from the flames in a short amount of time." Cinder then proceed down her chosen path until she found a platform with stairs to ascend. There were also two uniformed zombies. With some rather low grade military gear in her opinion. "Unfortunately, I'm going to be smelling like shit after being grounded in that tainted water, not including the enhanced smell from my flames."

The stairs led to a barren facility-like area. She went through the first door she found which lead to a break room of sorts and in that break room was an elevator. She plans to go up to see if she can get any signal and to call Neo to pick her up where ever she is. Maybe even Dr. Watts to get his opinion on whatever is happening to organic lifeforms even though his specialty is in programming and robotics.

* * *

**R.P.D, Main Lobby**

**04:37**

Hunk had reached the Main Lobby of the police department but sees that the front door is blocked and there were multiple hostiles in the lobby which he can easily avoid. He had to find another way.

A transmission from Nighthawk came in. "_What the hell, Hunk? You're late for extraction."_

"Front door is blocked. Gotta find another way out." Hunk said as he entered the dark police office.

"_Heads up, guys at the top just ordered a full clean up on Raccoon City. So move fast, or you can kiss your ass goodbye."_

"Got it." Hunk entered a hallway and blasted a nearby Licker with his shotgun for some time to run and find the staircase to the upper floors. Zombies are expected but he also heard heavy footsteps coming from floor above him. He had to bypass another Tyrant, T-00.

* * *

**R.P.D Underground**

**04:37**

"Still nothing even though I'm not as deep underground as before." Cinder pocketed her Scroll as she walked up a short flight of stairs and went through a steel barred door. Past that door was a rather small room with a staircase going up a few flights. There were also several zombies in the small, but tall room. However, they were hardly a threat due to their slow speed from getting up off of the floor.

Going through the door on the first level above her seems to have brought her to so kind of engineering room. Walking through the narrow corridor she encounter a four legged creature that had a red muscular body, sharp claws on the front legs, sharp teeth and exposed brain. One note worthy thing about this creature was that it was already wounded with bullet wounds to the body and exposed brain.

Cinder had no idea how this thing was still alive. All she knew it was coming at her fast. She can take it out easily since its already injured. She created a Glass bow and a glass arrow enhanced with fire magic. She fired the arrow at the creature's brain as it tried to pin her down and either claw at her or bite her. The creature got pined to the floor, dead.

Past that creature was a catwalk in a major engine room that goes along the walls and in the middle of the room. Not wanting to deal with whatever bullshit was they by taking the long way, she flew around the room until she found a possible exit.

Cinder heard a dog bark before she landed. Most likely one of those diseased dogs like before that became aware of her presence because of her powers. Cinder prepared another fire enhanced arrow to fire at the dog. When she landed she fired the arrow through the dog's mouth and it completely went through it's back and knowing the creature down. The dog didn't die so she shot two more arrows, one at the neck and the other at the head which killed it.

Cinder saw two more zombies approaching from the same are the dog came through, blocking the path. She lined up two arrows in her bow pointed at the heads of the zombies and fired. She didn't kill them, but the arrows greatly staggered them. Cinder ran past them and climbed a ladder around the corner.

At the top of the ladder, Cinder found herself in an underground parking lot with cars broken and scattered through the lot and the driveway gate closed. There was also a swarm of zombies coming right at her with handful right behind her upon reaching the top of the ladder.

Since Cinder was already in a crouched position zombies just fell on top of her. Four were on her.

"Get off me!" Cinder wasn't in the position to efficiently kill these things with her weapons in hand. Now with heavy movement restrictions, Cinder let go of her swords and turned her hands to aim at the zombies. She shot out streams of flame at the zombies. Two of which completely burned which rapidly boosted the decay rate of their flesh and turned them into ashes. The other two burned, but still had the strength to hold her down.

Now with a greater ability to move around while pinned down, she turned around and used her Grimm arm to claw off the faces or necks of the undead. Cinder partly clawed off the head of one zombie while the other intended to bite the human part of her body, but ended up biting the Grimm arm.

Cinder grunted in pain. While she is able to use her maiden powers through her Grimm arm, she is not able to use her aura with it so she felt the full pain of the bite.

Cinder created another glass sword and split her last holder's head in half vertically. Then she got up feeling violated for being in physical contact with these things and put in such a position.

Avoiding the zombies when heading to the right exit of the parking lot Cinder entered a narrow corridor where she found a crawling zombie and another of those red four legged creatures on the ceiling slowly moving around its long tongue. The crawler was easy to avoid, but the other creature can pose a greater, yet minor threat.

The creature closed in the distance, but stopped halfway. The reason was that it decided to shoot out it's abnormally long tongue at Cinder's neck to drag her closer for an easy attempt to claw at her. However, Cinder cut off the tongue before it wrapped around her neck which left only close range offense for the creature that she would refer to as a Licker. She'd rather get pinned down by fewer zombies than have that tongue make contact with her.

The Licker jumped in with a slash, but Cinder intercepted with her blade. While the claw and glass blade were locked together the Licker used it's other claw, but Cinder even intercepted that with a newly created glass blade.

With the blades and claws locked together the Licker only had it's mouth left to use. Cinder still had her legs so she somersault kicked the Licker away a few meters, shortly stunning it. Mid-flip she saw that the crawling zombie was a bit close to her so she decided to advance with the short window she had from stunning the Licker.

The exit in front of her was locked so he ran to the left where she found an open door. When she got to the door she sense the Licker coming at her. Cinder opened the door and then closed it from the other side. As soon as the door closed she heard the Licker claw at the door and wall from the other side, but it didn't break through.

"Huh, the door is sturdier than it looks despite not being made of metal."

Running through the corridor and a flight of stairs around the corner Cinder found a window where she can see a few plants and rain falling.

"Finally above ground." Cinder looked out the window for any more details. She couldn't see the sky to see it it changed to day due to another section of the building she was in blocking her view.

Cinder check her Scroll. "Still nothing. Dead zone then." Cinder pocketed her Scroll until she heard heavy foot steps coming her way. She looked to her left and found a huge man or humaniod creature wearing black gloves, black boots with two straps on the side pf each one, green pants, a green trench coat wrapped with a waist belt and a belt strap on each forearm. and a fedora which partly blocked the view of the face.

The man creature was approaching fast with it's speedy walk speed and its body covered most of the narrow hallway. Cinder was confident in her agility to slip past the huge obstacle so she tried to go trough with a speed boost from the fire she used from her maiden powers to propel herself forward. However, the huge man creature grabbed her leg and tossed Cinder in front of him where Cinder came from.

Cinder landed on her feet sliding a bit. "Alright then. Confrontation is necessary for now." Cinder prepared her swords and initiated an attack aimed at the neck and head to quickly end the battle. The Tyrant intercepted with a lunging punch.

Cinder's blade missed the head and her other blade made contact with the Tyrant's fist. Part of it got stuck in the fist, but the rest of it shattered. The Tyrant's fist with shrapnel from the glass sword struck her in the face, knocking her down hard. The Tyrant then approach and tried to stomp her head.

Cinder rolled away and got back up. "Ugh, damn it." She didn't need to look at her Scroll to see how much damage her aura receive from a single counter blow. She suspected her aura went down by roughly 30 percent from full if not exact.

Cinder deconstructed her other sword and made a glass bow and a handful of arrows with a flame enhancement. Instead of shooting one by one, Cinder shoot all four arrows at once. All of the arrows hit the target. One in the head, one in the neck, and two in the heart. The shots were fatal assuming if the anatomy of her opponent was similar to humans and faunus.

The Tyrant didn't fall down dead like she expected. It instead surprised her by walking towards her and casually removing the arrows. Cinder would under stand that the arrows to the heart may have not gone all the way into the Tyrant's body because of the thick trench coat, but the other arrows that were removed she couldn't understand. The arrows to the went in very deep, but not through.

Cinder can't stay surprised for too long as the tyrant prepared to grab her with a single hand. Backpedaling a bit, Cinder created and fired more arrows, this time at the legs to try to cripple the monster seeing that it didn't die from having it's suspected vital points shot at.

"So your physically strong and resistant to physical attacks. Reminds me of Hazel. It's fortunate that physical attacks aren't all I have." It didn't matter if the tyrant cared to listen to Cinder as it attempted to do another lunging punch.

Cinder reacted by throwing two fire balls at her opponent. The first one collided with the tyrant's fist, attacks canceling each other out, while the other struck the exposed head and cause it to stagger.

Seeing an opportunity to kill this thing, Cinder shot a continuous stream of fire at the tyrant until it started to kneel. Cinder stopped her attack thinking that the massive humanoid would fall dead. Instead it stayed in it's kneeling position.

That didn't confirm death for Cinder so she decided to make sure it was dead with whatever amount a time she had. She walked up to her downed target and formed a glass axe with the same usual fire enhancement. She preferred certain swords and bows because those are weapons that can be utilized with grace and skill, but those won't work given how durable the tyrant is even without it's thick apparel.

Cinder started hacking away at the neck trying to behead the creature. She was more than halfway done offing the head after 15 seconds, but then the tyrant started to move again, but not in the same way as before.

Cinder stepped away to study its movement which was not coordinated well due to it's head nearly being removed. When it tried to attack Cinder the tyrant missed by a considerable margin and that didn't include Cinder moving in any way.

After observing the weakened state of the humanoid Cinder shot out a stream of flames at the nearly decapitated head of the tyrant. Flames shot into the body which roasted the creature inside and eventually killed it.

"Won't have to deal with you again." Cinder said as she continued through the corridor.

* * *

**Just outside of the R.P.D**

**04:40**

Hunk was descending a ladder from the R.P.D rooftop to another rooftop at a lower level until he received a transmission from Nighthawk.

"_Hunk! Time's up!"_

"Go, Nighthawk. Get out." Hunk responded as he hastily ran through a door to avoid crawling zombies and a Licker closing in on him.

"_I'm not gonna just leave you-" _"This is war… survival's your responsibility." Hunks interrupted his contact while running through a hallway that had a huge hole at the side leading outside.

Night hawk was silent for a moment. _"Goddamn it..."_

Hunk expected his evac to turn away at his order. He passed through a door at the end of the corridor and found himself on an emergency staircase outside. Going down it would bring him to the front courtyard where the main gate is at. His destination.

Maybe sending Nighthawk away may have been a poor decision which would result in a mission failure unless he found another way to escape the city.

Before heading down Hunk observed all the visible hostiles in the area. Another G spawn, another tyrant, a couple of ivy zombies, and the rest were regular zombies.

Hunk then did a quick check on his remaining supplies. 5 rounds for his magnum, 8 rounds for his pistol, 7 rounds for his shotgun, and a flashbang.

"This should be enough." Hunk proceeded to his destination.

Hunk ran through the fence door at the bottom of the stairs, ignoring the zombie that was off to the side.

Hunk saw the G spawn come around the corner. Hunk shot it once with his magnum. There was enough stopping power to cause the monster to stagger. Hunk ran in between the G spawn and the corner with in that brief window.

He then switch to his shotgun and fire twice at the normal zombies. When Hunk pumped his shotgun after the second he got grabbed by one of the Ivy's. It had its head split open intended to bite off Hunk's head.

In reaction to the death hold, Hunk planted a flashbang in the mouth of the Ivy and broke out of the hold. Getting some distance between himself and the Ivy Hunk shot the flashbang with his pistol which stunned all hostiles in the immediate area of the Ivy.

Running through the small and narrow underpass under the main entrance of the R.P.D Hunk wielded his shotgun and blasted three walking zombies in two shots just to knock them down.

At the top of the stairs from the underpass Hunk turned left and his goal, the main gate. When he kicked the gate he heard two things. The tyrant he saw earlier was approaching and his evac was coming back which he can visibly see too. Hunk may not need to deal with this tyrant like the rest he avoided.

"Why'd you comeback?"

"_I wanted to meet the Grim Reaper."_

Hunk can board the chopper before and other enemies get to him.

* * *

**R.P.D, East Hallway**

**04:40**

Cinder exited a small office at the end of the hallway of where the tyrant came from and opened the first door in the hallway. She found her self in an office full of zombies, half of them wearing uniforms with badges that say "R.P.D". That let her know that she is in a police department.

The police hardly mattered to her in general, but the current situation do make them even the slightest bit relevant to her in regards to what is happening.

Whatever questions she may have were put in the back of her mind as she ran to the doors at the other side of the office without being blocked. Cinder headed left after opening the door. After a short run she found herself in the main lobby of the police department.

Most of the details inside of the lobby didn't matter to her as she focus on the door entrance, the exit. It was blocked with various objects that can easily be removed. At the same time she heard a vehicle outside. An airship close by?

Cinder decided to go through the front door, but she is not going to remove the obstructions one by one with hostiles in the room with her. Instead she decided to use her flames and shot high powered streams of flames to burn through everything. A hole through the door was created and Cinder went through it.

* * *

**Raccoon City**

**04:42**

Hunk was near the top of the ladder dropped down by Nighthawk until he got a message. "_Look at the entrance Hunk."_ Nighthawk said.

Both saw a stream of flames burn through and created a hole in the R.P.D main entrance. A woman emerged from that hole and she care fully observed her surrounding. She most likely saw the helicopter, but it seemed that her attention was also focused on something else. What was she looking at, the moon?

"_Should we pick her up too?"_

"No. The only thing that matters is the mission." Hunk answered as he got to the top and started to retract the ladder. The tyrant at the entrance can have her.

Hunk and Nighthawk both received a sudden transmission. "_Hunk, Nighthawk. You are to recover that woman."_ It was an order from command.

"Sir, that woman is an unknown and she can be infected." Hunk argued why the woman shouldn't be taken in.

"_We are aware of that, but she became a person of interest during her short time underground and in the station. We have the footage recorded. If you have to kill her then at least bring her body for our scientist to study."_

"...Understood." Hunk complied and the transmission ended. "Nighthawk, dropp close to street level for her to get on."

"_Don't have to." _Night hawk responded.

"And why is that?"

"_She's coming straight towards us."_

Hunk focus on the woman and found out that Nighthawk was right. She was coming to them.. traveling through the air using streams of fire from her hands. There was barely visible unnatural winds flowing around her too. As she got closer Hunk could see that one of her arms was completely black and had claws. Hunk can now see why she was a person of interest.

The woman landed in the helicopter and had her claw aimed at Hunk's neck while he had his pistol aimed at her head.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Hunk could ask the same thing, but that would lead to a fight. She can somehow fly on her own and aerial battles would need a lot of ammo. Ammo he did have on him. His ride didn't have a mounted gun either, so if he had to kill then he better land his shot in one attempt on the helicopter.

"...Hunk."

"Hmph. At least your smart enough to use an alias. Not that it would matter." The woman said. "Normally I would kill you on the spot and take this vessel, but you and your pilot are the fist people I've seen here and I need some questions answered. Now." The woman demanded.

"We could answer your questions, but that won't mean that you would be a hostile need to be neutralized immediately after. Fortunately, we can bring you to our destination alive or dead. You became a person of interest for the higher ups. Kill us and the location would be forever lost to you." Hunk explained what could happen.

The woman considered this before sitting across from Hunk. Even though the distance between her and Hunk increased that didn't mean that she attack or drop her guard. "...I do need to get out of here and I can't risk killing you since you know a safe area with people in it. I hold on the question for now." The woman said.

After a short pause the woman spoke again. "Fall."

Hunk knew that she wasn't referring to the season. Fall is either her chosen alias or part of her real name.

Even though Hunk was slightly more relaxed now he still had his gun aim her. "Don't try anything."

"I can say the same to you." She replied.

* * *

**As I was going through this I consider doing a second bonus chapter where Neo was in Raccoon City instead of Cinder. Decided against it. Either would pretty much be either the normal mode or easy mode of 4th Survivor.**

**Cinder speed through and take shortcuts with her maiden powers. Neo can escape in about the same time as Hunk, but he would have left the city by then. Neo can materialize herself a hazmat suit for the sewers since she has no way to avoid moving through the tainted water. Neo's semblance would be useful in areas with solid ground to walk on to confuse and avoid enemies. A Licker attacks an illusion of Neo when she already got by it. Same with Mr. X.**


	3. Report

**This is the bonus chapter, one that I personally call the budget chapter because its short and or didn't put much thought into it. Also, I'm too lazy to fix a one of the displayed times in the previous chapter.**

**All readers can take this entire story however they want, including the two writers who got me to do this.**

**If your interested in reading/watch stories, I got two. If anything interest you in my poll, feel free to vote. I'll only consider options that received at least one vote.**

* * *

**September 30, 1998**

**Location unknown**

**07:30**

_05:30_

_The events of the Raccoon City incident was nearly considered a complete failure. The only thing, or rather things, that salvaged the situation to some degree were the recovery of a G-virus sample and the extraction of an unknown person of interest._

_There were multiple people of interest. One was a young male adult wearing equipment based on medieval times while eventually finding modern weapon. Another was a teenage girl with with a rare and unnatural eye color and a weapon of unknown origin. The last person of interest is the was a woman was took in for the time being. One common thing they all share was that they were all unknowns. They at least don't exist in the U.S, but information on their status in other parts of the world are still pending. It's just unscientific if they just appeared out of thin air._

_Data on recovered guest_

_Name: Cinder Fall (At least that was what she said. We are still trying to verify her identity)_

_Age: estimated to be in mid or late 20's_

_Ethnicity/Race: White_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye color: Amber_

_Height: 5'11" with heels_

_ 5'10" without heels_

_Handiness: Right_

_Personal effects: clothes, left hand glove, eyepatch, arm and wrist bands, blue feather accessory, cloak, advanced handheld device_

_Subject has a certain level of combat ability to survive the evens of Raccoon City without normal man-made weapons. From the footage recorded throughout the police station, underground facility and the first person combat footage with a tyrant._

_For some reason the subject is able to create weapons made from glass or, rather, tempered glass since the weapons seemed to be heated when she used them. Subject seems to prefer swords and bows. According to our field agent, Hunk, the subjects its able to propel herself into the air with pyrokinetic abilities. There is a highly assumed answer, but there is no concrete proof to support the claim at the moment._

_Due to having an unnatural left arm there was a deviation in the subjects genetics. However, the subject can still be considered human. A black arm with a claw-like hand. Organic yet inorganic. It's unlike anything we have ever seen before. Perhaps this is a new type of virus or a new strain of an existing one. A virus that may have given the subject her abilities. The former is the more likely assumption, but that would mean that another unknown person or entity in the world is able to make an arm like this and it would be quite troublesome to find them._

_We took two tissue and blood samples from the human part of the subject and the unnatural part of the subject. The human side showed no sign of infection other than what made up that her left arm. When examining the left arm, we found no trace of human DNA despite the arm being attached to the subject. However, we discovered that the arm is infected with the T-virus and tissue fragments of the G-virus on the forearm, closer to the claw hand. Having more samples is appreciated._

_While the left arm of the subject shows signs of infection, the infection had not spread thought the subject's body. It seems that the virus infection is contained within that arm. Some hypotheses can be made about the virus containment in the arm, but those claims must be tested. One things is certain. The subject may be able to cause virus outbreak, but at a lower scale._

_What will happen to the subject will depend on behavior and cooperation. We know that the subject does have the capability to to challenge us and escape, but we do have some countermeasures ready in case that happens. If everything goes well then recruitment may be possible. It would be unfortunate if we had to eliminate the subject, but as long as we have the arm then then our progression will continue._

…

"Hmm, interesting." Said a man seated in his chair with his head resting on his closed fist. He was in all black attire, including the black shades over his eyes.

After receiving news of tissue fragment of the G-virus from his field agent in Raccoon City he was making plans for future operations. Then one of his moles in Umbrella sent this report encrypted in a private line. Certain footage of the events of Raccoon City were also sent to him.

Three people of interest and all three are of unknown origin. Each one has something about them or something on their person that can make them a useful asset or potential enemy.

The man has deemed the young girl as a low priority. She has superhuman speed and a unique weapon, but that's all she has going for her for now unless more information in discover.

Jaune Arc, a young man who allied himself with the younger sister of Chris Redfield. This person caught Umbrella attention and has been put to the test against their B.O.W's. Jaune's physical capabilities reminded the man of himself in his current state. The only difference between their physical abilities would be the face that Jaune is not infected with any virus and has proven to be immune to the T-virus. The young man could be a threat, but he doesn't need to be disposed of immediately since the authorities don't necessarily trust him.

The most interesting and most threatening one of the three unknowns is this Cinder Fall person. If possible he can try to recruit her. Otherwise, she can be eliminated.

The man's Umbrella insider can continue gathering information on Cinder Fall while he has one of his agents watch over the other two.

"Perhaps the salvation of humanity could be closer goal than I initially realized, but the goal is still far from complete." The man said as his eyes glowed red through his shades.

* * *

**...Maybe I should have waited until August 1st to upload this and make this month dry.**


	4. Alternative: Ice Cream Survivor

**The original main character I wanted to use, but couldn't use because of how I wrote chapter 2 which acted as a base for this bonus chapter. Yes, Ice Cream Survivor replaces Tofu Survivor. I thought it would be better to put this with the rest of the story instead of making a separate new story for now. If I do think of something for Neo at some point then I will remove the chapter and make it it's own separate side story, but Neo will still be an obscure character in the RE world.**

**You may remember at some point either in this story or a review I posted that the first RE game I owned was the original RE2, but never played it. The only other RE game that I had in my home was the original Code Veronica on Dreamcast and was the first game I played. Only living a little over half a decade I only played it to try it and didn't like tank controls at the time. Still do, but not as much. For the longest time I always though Hunk was playable in that game, but I guess not.**

**Gravenimage confirmed that his story and Edrap's are related, but won't be directly connected. In that case this story would be treated as a 'what if' world where Ruby and Jaune did exist in the same Raccoon City at the same time because chapter 3 exist and I'm not changing that. That also entails the title change for this story, RH IF. I will consider more 'what if' if I think I could do them and may fit into this 'what if' world.**

**There is this one situation I thought of, but it may go against this story and the main story that inspired this one so I may not do it. What if Jaune was apart of Project W aka the Wesker Project.**

**Since it's now October I will focus on my watching story for this month. Hopefully I can start it today. Also, the poll ended mid September and the result comparison will be in my next upload.**

* * *

**September 29, 1998**

**Raccoon City Sewers**

**04:33**

"…!"

Neo woke up due to an unpleasant smell and her uncomfortable placement on a pile of soaked trash. What happened and how did she get there? Was it that bitch Cinder? She knew she should have gone through with her attempt to kill Cinder despite the power she displayed. It's not like she had anything else to lose. Neo lose the one thing, the one person she ever had during the battle of Beacon, Roman Torchwick.

Since she teamed up with Cinder, she supposed that bitch may end up dying down the line in whatever she is trying to do. The only other potential benefit is that she can also kill a certain girl in red who she also blamed in the event of Roman's death.

Neo did hope that the airship somehow malfunction somehow and crash somewhere to kill or at least injure Cinder even if it's unlikely.

Right now, she had to figure where she aside from the fact she was in a sewer somewhere.

"..." Neo frowned. Her scroll is unable to pick up anything within range. Wasn't the Beacon CCT tower fixed by now? Regardless, her scroll is useless to her for now. Looks like she has to look around herself.

"..." She isn't going to walk around the way she is. Her Semblance can take care of that. Her illusions are not just visual, but also physical. Materializing a hazmat suit should be no problem. It's nothing like creating a large scale illusion like disguising an airship. While the suit is suitable for her current location, Its not that great for combat.

There was hardly anything to note as she came across a door… other than a discolored, rotting corpse lying on a solid walkway. She assumed that the bodied has been there for a while.

Going through the door she walked a staircase and climbed a ladder to a maintenance platform. As soon as she opened the door to the maintenance room she heard something running at her growling. Neo knocked away whatever was coming at her with her closed umbrella.

Neo took a look at what attacked her. It was a dog… with rotting flesh. How those creatures are still moving around like they were completely fine eluded her.

Another dog was closing in on her and she knocked it away in a similar manner. The dogs got up growling. Rather than dealing with them, Neo dropped down through a ground exit and landed in another room which was filled with people, but they are not normal. Discolored like the first body she had seen earlier, these people were moving around, with rotting flesh similar to the dogs, but they were eating away at another body. Neo found that disturbing.

The inhuman group of people noticed her and got up… slowly. If that is ow fast these zombie-like people could move then Neo could just walk past them. When she did, Neo entered a walk way above a body of water. The walk way was a bit narrow and was filled with zombies and dogs.

All the zombies do is just take up space and was a minimal threat. The dogs prove to be aggressive seeing as they were rushing her down. Neo used her acrobatic abilities, however limited it may be because of her hazmat suit, to balance herself on the railings on the railings and attempted to jump over the undead. As expected, the suit did hinder her so on jump wasn't enough. Neo's foot landed on the head of the zombie and she jumped off its face, land on the other side of the walkway.

Not waste any time, Neo ran through a door on the right side of the walkway and proceeded down a staircase. At the bottom was a zombie lying down. She unseathed her blade from her umbrella to take a preemptive strike. As she got closer she notice a bullet wound in the zombie's head. IT was through and through with a pool of blood on the one side. There were also bloodied footprints which told her someone else was here and where she should go.

Just to be sure the creature was dead, Neo stabbed it in the head and then sheathed her blade.

Following the path laid out for her, Neo had to walk across another pathway over sewage while casually avoiding zombies. Going up a staircase she saw that the passage forward meant walking through more sewer water which didn't bother her since she has her hazmat suit on.

After a bit of advancement Neo came a forked path, both paths were being blocked by two hulking masses of flesh. Had it only been one of these creatures blocking only one path then she would instantly know that the blocked path would have been the correct path. She had to guess now and choose the right path hoping it would get her somewhere.

It didn't seem like she could get through without contact if she continued as herself. Neo materiazed an image of her current self to advance while she used her semblance to cover her appearance as she followed behind her false self.

The fake Neo got grabbed, but the image didn't break immediately. It did break when one of the huge masses of flesh shot out some type of acid on the fake Neo. This opened up enough time to the real Neo to get by these two creatures.

It seemed like the right path was the correct one since there was a platform and staicase leading out of the sewers. There were a couple of zombies with military-like gear, but Neo ran past them. Maybe she should have killed them and check their bodies for anything useful, but she'll live with her decision.

Neo found herself in some type of break room which had an elevator in it. Going up that elevator meant no more sewers so she can dematerialize her hazmat suit and she can rest for a moment.

Once the elevator stoped at it's highest point, Neo had to proceed up a stair case in dark room with a few zombies. She no way to actually increase visibility, not even fire Dust… if she ever used any type of Dust often or even carried it on her person. If Dust happened to be around then she would use it. She had to rely on limited vision and her sense of hearing.

Going through a door at the top brought her to an engineering room. Walking through the narrow corridor she encounter a four legged creature that looked like it was skin alive. It's front legs had sharp claws, it had sharp teeth, and an exposed brain.

The licker was closing in on Neo fast from all of the sound she was making by running. Being in a metallic room didn't help either.

Neo notice one thing as it got closer. Blood. Did this thing just kill something or was it injured? Regardless, she would have to engage it. She leaned back to avoid the licker's jump slash and spun around on one hand to deliver a rather heavy kick to the creature.

While the attack was strong, it wasn't enough to even stagger the licker. It just scrambled back onto it's feet and attacked Neo again from a relatively close distance. Rather than dodging again, Neo parried the strike by opening her umbrella to interrupt the licker's motion. Neo then retracted her umbrella and stabbed the licker in it's exposed brain with the hidden blade. Even if the licker stuck the umbrella, the umbrella wouldn't break due to its high defensive properties. Now the licker laid dead.

Neo found herself in a larger area of the engineering room on the other side was an observatory deck that had to walkways extending from its sides, one of which she can follow from her current position. The was no opposition on her way to the other side of the room. Neo followed the other walkway to a compact u-shaped room that had zombies and dogs. Since there was little room to evade them, Neo had to kill a couple of them.

The dogs came up on Neo first. Using her hidden blade, Neo stabbed one of the dogs through the mouth as it jumped up to bite her. The impaled dog didn't die, but it was unable to close its mouth and was suspended on the blade. Neo tuned her blade so that the other dog would bite into the impaled dog's neck which killed the beast.

Removing her blade from the now dead dog Neo then stabbed the other through the neck and then positioned herself on top of the dogs back. Since her hands are protected by gloves she can somewhat safely grab her weapon on both the handle and bladed end and then twist it hard to snap the dogs neck before removing the blade and sheathing it.

Neo only stunned the zombies by swinging her umbrella at their heads before going past them. There was a ladder up ahead going up a manhole shaped opening. She didn't think she should go up blindly plus she knew she had a bit of time since the zombies she temporarily stunned move slowly.

Neo created another physical image of herself to go up the ladder. When the image got to the top to survey the area it got attacked by four zombies from behind at once and that acted as Neo's signal to go up. The zombies were already halfway on their feet by the time Neo got to the top which she soon found the surface to be and underground parking lot. Since the main gate of the parking lot was closed she moved away from the group of undead before her to find another path.

Neo ran towards an exit to the left avoiding more undead. Through that door was a narrow corridor where she found a crawling zombie and another licker that was crawling on the ceiling. The crawler is a minor threat it could pose a problem if the licker does keep her busy soshe decided to stab the head of the crawler and then stomped it to crush its head.

The licker approached quickly on the ceiling, but it stopped at half the distance. Before Neo could question its action the skinless monster shot it's long tongue at her. Reacting quickly, Neo drew her blade and cut off the tongue once it got close enough. The licker fell from the ceiling, writhing in pain for a bit before it got back up and rushed Neo as she was trying to run past it to the intersection of the hallway.

Chasing Neo, the licker lunged at her ready to slash her face. Fortunately for Neo she can open up her umbrella even when the handle is detached. Neo parried the incoming strike with her opened umbrella which didn't show physical damage due it its high defensive properties. Then she countered by stabbing the creature in the chest and then kicking it away.

Now with a short window to proceed Neo ran down the branching path of the hallway to a door that she went though. She listened though the door in case the licker decided to follow since she didn't kill it. She heard nothing.

Neo proceeded down to the corner of the hallway she was in and found a set of stairs to her left which led up to the first floor of where ever she was at. She was now above ground.

Neo checked her scroll for any kind of local communication of maps. She still got nothing.

Neo started to follow the exit signs in the hallway. As soon as she got close to the corner she heard heavy footsteps that were relatively close. As soon as she turned her head to the right she saw a giant figure throwing a punch at her. Reacting quickly Neo cartwheel flipped out of the way. She then got a look at who or what came around the corner swinging at her.

It was a tall male figure in a rather heavy trench coat and a fedora that somewhat obscured his washed up face with the assistance of poor lighting in the building. Didn't seem like it wanted her to pass or even live.

While the enemy's large body type does take up at most half of the hallway, Neo can easily slip by with her smaller frame. If she had to fight it she knew that attacks to the body won't do much since the trench coat will act as armor. That only leaves the head, but Neo doesn't know how physically resistant the tyrant is. She could only try if necessary.

When Neo tried to run past the tyrant it extended its arm to block her path and throw her back to her previous position. However, Neo vaulted over the arm and continued down the hallway until she reach a small office in the east hallway. She didn't care if the giant is going to pursue her.

Leaving the small office Neo enter the room directly across the window of the office. It was a larger office that was divided a series of desk and the room was filled with zombies. The rooms exit was straight ahead. Neo only crippled the zombies in her path with her umbrella. She did notice that some of the zombies were wearing police uniforms. She assumed she was in a police station.

After leaving the room into a darken hall, Neo ran to the left which lead her to the lobby of the station which meant the front door exit was there.

"..."

The front door exit was blocked with various objects that she didn't have the time to remove since there are zombies in the room and possibly have the pursuer on her unless it just didn't bother to follow her. Before moving she heard a motor running from beyond the front door. If an airship is nearby then she need to hurry and get out of the police station.

Seeing a metal gate blocking one path and the staircases being blocked, Neo only had one path to follow which lead her to the dark police office behind a door with a spade emblem. Neo ran towards the door at the back of the room, but as soon as she opened it she got hit by a swift strike from a licker's claw just behind the door. There was no wound since aura protected Neo. Sure, Neo was pissed pissed that she got hit like that, but she didn't want to waste extra time trying to kill the creature. Getting to the airship takes priority.

Now more wary about the licker in the same hall Neo ran towards the right down a hall where she saw a staircase going up a couple of flights. The licker did catch up and attacked her with an uppercut slash, but Neo parried it and then quickly stabbed the licker's brain causing it to recolie back from the pain.

As Neo went up the stairs she noticed a few things. The licker down below didn't seem able to climb stairs so she was safe from that, the path to the third floor was blocked by some heavy cabinets, and another tyrant walking towards her while knocking away all of the zombies in its path towards her.

Neo didn't know if this was the same tyrant from before so she treated the one before her as a different one. She doubted that dead beings could have any special powers like teleportation. Neo jumped on the staircase rails and then jumped off them to get over the Mr. X tyrant, but her leg got caught by the tyrant's left hand and was dragged down. Instead of reaching the floor, the tryrant used it's other hand to hold Neo by the neck. The strength of the tyrant's grip wascausing Neo to choke in seconds.

As Neo was locked in a choke hold she head the same licker from the first floor climb up the walls trying to get to her. Unless she did something, she would be an open target. She used her hidden blade to stab the tyrant's eye. For some reason there was resistance on contact, but the blade went deep enough to cause the tyrant to let go from the pain and allowed her to maneuver her body over the tyrant and pull out her blade. As soon as she did so she barely dodged the licker that jumped from the far wall to land a lethal blow.

Without looking at her scroll Neo sensed that her aura levels were around 65% from semblance usage and taking damage from a couple of monsters. As Neo proceed to the nearest room she heard the screech of the licker. She turned around and and saw the tryant lowering its arm and the licked grounded on hits back. Refocusing on Neo, the tyrant speedily walked towards her. As it did, the tyrants foot stepped on the licker. The step was more that heavy enough to cave in the licker's body and killed it instantly.

Since staying in place meant dealing with the Mr. X tyrant, Neo went through a door that lead to the men's bathroom. In the bathroom she noticed that part of the walls were destroyed which made a straight pathway to the woman's bathroom.

She exited the bathroom from the women's bathroom and on the other side she found two of a new type of enemy. It was similar to the zombies she saw walking around the entire facility except it had vines growing around their bodies and going into them. Neo decided to refer to them as Ivy.

Neo doesn't know if those vines could extend to any range, but it did seem like those vines restricted their movement. Neo decided to play it safe by using her semblance. She walked up to the Ivy, allowing it to do whatever it would do to 'her'. One of the two Ivy grabbed Neo and opened its mouth, or rather its head to bite off Neo's only for Neo to shatter like glass. The actual Neo was already past them.

Turning left at the corner Neo proceed to the door at the end of the hallway. It seemsed to lead to some kind of exhibit room. Was this a police station or a museum? Regardless, she attempted to exited the room to the left. Only for a zombie to burst through the door.

Neo managed to dodge it and go though the door which led to the library. There were several zombies walking around the tables and the staircase was blocked. The library exit was in sight, but it had to zombies on the floor. From their position it looked like they fell from above at some point. They reanimate if she got close.

Maneuvering around the tables to avoid zombies Neo approached the library exit. She readied her blade in case the zombies at the door woke up which they did. Instead of getting up they crawled. Neo ran towards the crawlers and stabbed one of them in the back and vaulted over them while pulling out her blade and kicking the door open.

Landing outside the library Neo landed on the second floor or the main lobby. It sucked having the main exit blocked off otherwise she would have been out a few minutes ago. There isn't any point in jumping down so Neo ran to the opposite side of the room with no threat from the dog or zombie on the same floor. At the same time she could hear the heavy footsteps of the first tyrants she encountered nearby on the first floor.

The door she went through on the other side which lead to a small room with zombies and an opened door with a spade emblem on the other side. Dodging seemed unlikely given how many were in the small room so she had to bat them away with her umbrella. They were stunned just enough for her to get through. As she went through she heard the heavy footsteps of the same tyrant from before. She still doubted the teleportation theory so she though it either broke through the barricades on the stairs or it super jumped up to the second floor. Thing is that she didn't hear other sounds that would lead to either theory being true which left the only possible explanation that there was a third one somewhere nearby.

Neo ran to the left of the dark hallway turning at each corner until she saw a licker guarding a staircase leading up. The licker crawled up to her to attack, but the threat was just slow enough for Neo to run by and go up the stairs.

As she went up the stairs that lead to an annex room she caught a glimpse of the Mr. X tyrant following her and how it just batted away the licker to the wall with its forearm which left a crater imprint on the wall. Neo chose to go forward where she found a zombie lying in a pool of of blood right at the top of the stairs. She could only afford a quick look which revealed bullet wounds on the body's front and head.

Leaving the annex room lead Neo outside in the rooftop. It was dark and raining. A dangerous combination for hindering her sight. She can also hear the airship, but can't see it. It sounded like the airship… was getting further away. She had to hurry!

Neo need at least one free hand so she put umbrella back together and pulled out her scroll for the light function. Before she could barely see with poor lighting, but it was enough to let her know where she was going, but now she really needed a light.

Doing so revealed an Ivy right in front of her and she sidestepped to the left to avoid contact. She felt her foot hit something metal. It was a latter leading down to a lower rooftop. Neo jumped down and saw with her light a licker and a couple of crawling zombies below. The licker was waiting for Neo to get close to landing and pounce once on her. Neo noticed this and chose to do a roll landing instead of landing on her feet to avoid the incoming licker. She then ran to a nearby door while avoiding the crawlers.

Past the door was another dark hallway, but she had more visibility compared to being outside since she had the benefit of moonlight not being obsured by the building she was trying to escape. In that hall she notice a hole leading outside and a door that was just around the corner of the hallway she was in. Neo decided to take a shortcut by jumping out of the hole. Her feet first touched the railings emergency staircase leading to ground level and she jumped of that to land on ground level.

In front of her was a fence with an emergency exit door. Through the fence she saw several zombies get as well as a hulking mass of flesh she though she would see again since leaving the sewers around the corner.

The mass of flesh has a long reach, but there was enough space outside for Neo to just run around it and avoid the initial zombies. Just behind it she found more zombies, an Ivy, and a pile of junk on fire. She decided to stay near the fire. IF the monsters wanted to to be in grabbing range they would just burn and die by fire. A couple of zombies did manage to come to physical contact, but were unable to get a solid grip on her. Neo slipped by and the zombies fell into the fire.

Neo proceed to an underpass that was just below the front entrance of the police station. The zombies were slow to get up so she just ran past them and went up stairs.

**04:46**

At the top of the stairs she saw the main gate just behind her opened. When she got to the gate she notice a helicopter flying away and was already a great distance from her current location in whatever city she was in. That vehicle is no longer an option so she needed another way to leave this hell hole. Either she could find a working car and aimlessly drive to eventually get out of the city or get on a rooftop somewhere and look to see if there was another airship. She doubted the first method would work after seeing the destruction in her immediate area and she didn't know if there would be another helicopter around.

*CRASH*

Neo turned around and saw one of the tyrants, most likely the one closest to the main entrance bust through the door. She had to move now and decide her course of action later when she is safe from the pursuer.

What she didn't know was that she had a little over an hour to leave the city before its complete destuction.


End file.
